Sight Unseen
by schillingklaus
Summary: Magic Malika blinds Freddie magically after the failed speed date. Carly, Sam, and Spencer have to care for him and try to get the curse lifted.


**Sight Unseen**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own _Zoey 101_ or any other show or work of arts.

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Fandoms**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_,_Drake & Josh_,_The iCarly Show_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_,_True Jackson VP_,_Victorious_,_Big Time Rush_,_Spectacular!_,_Best Player_, _Just Jordan_...

******Genres**:

* * *

melodramatic novelet — Mystery, Spiritual, Fluff, Family, Friendship,...

******Summary**:

* * *

After the speed date, Malika blinds Freddie with a curse. May Sam and Carly be able to care for him until there's a way to restore his sight?

******People**:

* * *

a lot of people from all of those shows...

******Timeline**:

* * *

post-series _Zoey 101_,_Drake & Josh_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Just Jordan_,_Spectacular!_, diverges during third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, first season _Bigtime Rush_and _Victorious_, AU for _Best Player_

* * *

**Background**

* * *

The story is written for a request by Boris Yel'tsin

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Fatal Wish

* * *

Chapter 2 The Microchip

* * *

Chapter 3 Laser Surgery

* * *

Chapter 4 Hide And Run

* * *

Chapter 5 Infravision

* * *

Chapter 6 Megan Parker

* * *

Chapter 7 Dr. Wheeler

* * *

Chapter 8 Finale

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fatal Wish**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Fall 2009, evening after the speed date

******Place**:

* * *

Bushwell Plaza, between the apartments of the Benson and the Shay families

******People**:

* * *

Magic Malika[1:1], Fredward Benson, Carly Shay (later)

* * *

Fredward had climbed the staircase of Bushwell casa, as Lewbert was still not done repairing the elevator.

Today, he and Carly had to take the bus, as Marissa Benson was off in order to celebrate the 25th anniversary of her graduation with some of her old mates, while Spencer was gone fishing with Socko.

Carly was a bit slower climbing the stairs, as she was carryibg a school project.

The evening before, he had rejected Malika for the school dance. He didn't want to believe what he saw:

Malika was standing in front of his door.

'Malika! What are you doing here,' grunted Freddie at top volume.

Malika grinned. 'You still owe me a dance, don't you remember?'

Freddie did not remember anything like that. 'Forget it!'

Malika chuckled. 'Really? Are you so stupid?'

Freddie protested vigorously.

Malika remarked that she could make some of his wishes come true.

Freddie was angry. 'No way! There's no such thing as magics and curses!'

Malika sighed. 'Are you really that dumb and stubborn?'

Freddie stood erect, without a trace of a motion, and he did not say anything.

Malika cackled with malicious glee.

Freddie broke his silence. 'OK,' boomed he angrily, 'I wish not to have to see you ever again!'

Carly turned around the corner, clueless as to what was going on. She knew that Freddie had troubles with Malika, but what and why?

Malika shrugged, 'OK, as you wish...' She stretched her fingers aloft.

Sparks sizzled.

A magic bolt emanated from her fingers, hitting Freddie's face.

Malika shrugged. 'Now you don't have to see me anymore. See you around! Oops! Maybe not...' She dissolved into a puff of smoke, and she was gone.

Freddie screamed with agony.

Carly ran uop to him. 'Is anything wrong, Freddie?'

Freddie squealed, 'that witch has blinded me.'

Carly moaned, 'not to sound sarcastic, but you've wished not to have to see her agiain, so, basically, you've got what you wanted.' She shrugged.

Freddie was angry. He punched into the direction where he supposed carly to be, but he missed wildly.

Carly sighed. 'OK, maybe it goes away with some cold, wet bandages over your face, before your mom is back.'

Freddie shivered. 'If mom finds out...'

Carly sighed. Then she opened her apartment's door and guided Freddie inside.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two hours later

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Nevel Papperman(TV)

* * *

Freddie lay on the couch.

Carly had constantly renewed patches of linen dipped into cold water that she had placed over Freddie's face, but everything seemed to be for no avail.

In the mean time, Spencer had fetched Sam from her "home", and they have heard form Freddie and Carly about the mess. He concluded that Mrs. Benson would cause terror upon her return from the anniversary.

Samantha Puckett had a glorious idea. 'My uncle Carmine[1:2] could kidnap her for an appropriate recompensation,' suggested Sam.

Carly grunted vigorously at Sam. 'It's gross!'

Samantha moaned, 'and illegal, but we need to gain some time...'

Spencer shrugged. 'Maybe Socko finds a way to distract Mrs. Benson for some time.'

Carly shook her head, 'never again Socko! He got us to paradrop over Socko, cross the ocean in a fragile boat...'[1:3]

Spencer sighed.

Suddenly, the TV screen activated itself.

The kids glared aghast.

Nevel Papperman appeared on the screen. 'Do you rue the day, Carly Shay? Do you rue it? You rue it!'

'Nevel,' screamed Carly with agony. 'I wish you to...'

Nevel cackled manically. 'Be careful with your wishes, or you will end up like Freddie!'

Carly, Freddie, and Sam wondered howe Nevel came to know about all the stuff.

Sam clenched her fists.

Nevel announced, 'maybe I could talk Malika into taking the curse back, if Carly...'

Carly grunted at the top of her lungs, 'whatever it is... no!'

Nevel shrugged. 'OK, we'll see us...'

Freddie was angry.

The TV screen switched itself off.

Freddie protested, 'there are no curses!'

Carly sighed, 'believe what you want, you unbeliever!'

Freddie groaned with disgust.

Sam suggested to let a surgeon examine and treat Fredward.

Carly shrugged. 'The surgeon would have to tell Mrs. Benson.'

Spencer nodded.

Sam did not give up. 'The girl that lasered my mom's eyes[1:4] would not tell anything...'

Carly remarked that this was illegal.

Sam replied, 'so what? My whole family is illegal, do I care?'

Carly knew that Sam didn't.

Freddie couldn't think of any alternative. 'And where is that fabulous surgeon?'

Sam explained, 'Quinn, the gifted surgeon, has recently graduated from _Pacific Coast Academy_, the very same boarding school where Melanie is studying. She's still coming there often enough as a student teacher while studying at _Caltech_.'

Freddie grunted, 'there is no Melanie!' Alas, he so wished to be able to watch into Melanie's cute eyes again, if she was real. He moaned with despair.

Sam pouted. 'Believe what you want!'

Freddie remarked, 'I will only believe in Melanie if I see the two of you at the same time.'

Spencer snickered, as this was currently impossible for Freddie.

Carly poked Spencer's ribs. 'Don't twist the dagger!'

Spencer asked, 'where is that boarding school?'

Sam replied, 'the _Pacific Coast Academy_ is in Malibu near Los Angeles. Mom may take us there.'

Alas, Freddie didn't trust Sam's mom.

Carly looked at Spencer. 'Would you please?'

Spencer gave in.

But Carly insisted in not lodging again in _Come On!_ inn, where they had been in order to take on _Dingo_ who had pirated their show.[1:5]

Sam sighed. 'I should ask Melanie whether there was a free spot in their dormitories, or, rather, four of them.' She counted thrice in order to be safe.

Carly nodded solemnly.

Spencer offered to call Gibby. 'He might distract Mrs. Benson with his shirtless chest.'

The kids could not think of any better alternative.

Spencer called Gibby, trying to talk him into the task. He was unable to give Gibby clear instructions, but he returned with success.

Thereupon, Sam sent Melanie an e-mail.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

* * *

Sam had slept on Carly's couch, while Freddie had spent the night in Spencer's room.

Carly yawned.

Finally, Sam checked e-mail. 'Melanie has answered!'

Freddie grunted.

Sam continued, 'OK, there are free spots available for a week. Quinn has already sent us a telefax, ensuring that we get a pass for a week off-school.'

Spencer cheered, 'California, here we come again!'

Marissa wasn't expected back before the end of the week anyways, and that was the chance to escape.

For everything else, shirtless Gibby was a rock to rely on, wasn't he?

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Microchip**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two days later, rise of sun

******Place**:

* * *

_148 Maxwell Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Robbie Carmichael[2:1], Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay

* * *

After a hell of a ride, Spencer had made it to the _Pacific Coast Academy_ where he unloaded his gang.

It was too early for girls to enter the boys' dormitory block.

The school had styrict curfews for that.

For that avail, Spencer had to takke care of Freddie all alone.

Melanie had picked up Carly and Sam right on the drop site and taken them to their dorm.

Spencer and Freddie had met Robbie Carmichael and Dustin Brooks, those boys who were going to share their dorm with Freddie, soon thereafter.

Now Dustin and Robbie helped Spencer to accomodate Freddie. They were apparently regular viewers of _iCarly_.

Freddie was finally lying comfortably on one of the beds. Spencer wondered whether the boys knew Quinn.

Dustin nodded powerfully.

'Is she a good surgeon?' wondered Freddie.

Dustin shrugged. 'She has already got a lot of experience...' he moaned with pain.

Spencer wanted Dustin to talk about it.

Dustin talked about a bad cold he had soon after Quinn arrived. 'She tied me to her bed and tickled my feet with laser beams.'

Freddie twitched.

'That helped?' wondered Spencer.

Dustin sighed. 'Only slowly, but it was fun. She also sucked germs off my tongue with a vacuum cleaner. Sort of a vacuum cleaner, that is...'

Freddie started to twitch and tremble. 'I want to go back to mom!' Too bad he could not find his way out.

Spencer was not pleased by Dustin's descriptions of Quinn's surgical activities. But he declared, 'I have not made 1000 miles just for nothing to happen!'

Freddie screamed with terror, but it was all in vain.

There was no visible escape left for him...

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a few hours later

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Quinn Pensky, Spencer Shay

* * *

Quinn arrived at _148 Maxwell Hall_ with a set of instruments.

Freddie shivered and trembled.

Sam grinned. 'I've seen Quinn perform many surgeries on mom. It's fun!'

Freddie grunted.

Carly poked Sam. 'Do you have to annoy him every time?'

Sam replied, 'sure, I love it!'

Quinn started with her examonations.

She unwrapped a so-called quinnocular[2:2] and gave it to Carly.

'Strange thing,' remarked Carly. _The beast looked like five telescopes tied together._

Quinn took the quinnocular and aimed it at Freddie's head. 'It gives you infravision, night vision, transparency...'

Carly coughed. 'Nothing may make me transparent!'

Quinn gave the multi-telescope to Spencer. 'Keep it for a moment...'

Spencer played with the thing. 'Whoah,' squealed he at the top of hi lungs while circumspecting Carly. 'You wear my ducky panties!'

Sam chuckled mercilessly.

Carly moaned and coughed. _That apparatus did render things transparent!_ 'Sorry, I was in such a hurry when he had to prepare our suitcases...'

Freddie's feelings were mixed.

He was thoroughly afraid of Quinn's future actions, but he also figured that Quinn knew a lot about technology in general and might be helpful with his equipment later on. _Running away from her might not have been such a good idea, after all..._

Quinn took the bundle of telescopes again. 'OK, let's see...' Analysing Freddie's skull, she concluded, 'There's a strange object between your temple bones and your brain...'

Freddie gasped, 'how strange?'

Quinn had to perform some closer inspection. 'It distracts magnetic firleds here, could be a microchip of some sort. Have you ever received such an implant?'

Freddie gasped. 'No, never ever!'

Sam beamed. 'Do you need to cut his skull open in order to access the chip? I want to see that!'

Freddie whimpered in agony.

Carly was worried. 'That's gross!'

Spencer remembered that Mrs. Benson had once made a filthy med from Venezuela implant a GPS chip into Freddie's brain.[2:3] 'I know what it is! Oops... nothing...'

'You know what?' asked Carly, gazing sternly into Spencer's face.

Spencer stammered, 'I don't know anything...'

Carly jumped at Spencer, 'don't lie!'

Quinn told Carly about machines that could get Spencer to talk. She had invented some of them.

Spencersquealed, 'OK... Freddie's mom had implanted a GPS into Freddie's head... She used it in Japan... She knew that you would get lost without'

Freddie coughed. 'That's why my skull vibrated so much Japan... Mom! How could you!'

Sam taunted Freddie mercilessly. 'Who needs a GPS implant?'

Freddie grunted, 'could the chip be the reason for my blindness?' He was somewhat happy for having found a possible non-magical cause for his misery.

Quinn shrugged. 'I have to remove it surgically and perform further tests...'

Freddie was afraid of the tests. He remembered Dustin's stories about Quinn's former activities.

Sam had got a idea. 'I go to _Sushi Rox_ and borrow a big knife from the chef... Keisuke or so...' She had already been there and ordered five California rolls straight, immediately after their arrival at _PCA_.

'His name is Kazu,' replied Quinn, 'but those big knives are no longer in use in modern surgery.'

Sam was disappointed. 'But I want to see Freddie bleeding,' moaned she pathetically.

Carly slammed two of her fingers into Sam's belly.

Sam wondered why.

Quinn announced, 'sorry, no surgery today. Maybe tomorrow.'

Freddie knew that excessive pains were in front of him. 'OK, then Nevel won't be able to blackmail Carly anymore.'

Quinn fainted. 'Nevel...' stammered she. Unbeknownst to anyone, she was an elder half-sister of Nevel Papperman.

Carly wondered, 'you know Nevel?'

Quinn feigned innocence.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening hours of same day

******Place**:

* * *

_Sushi Rox_

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Dustin Brooks, Gibby Carlsen (phone), many assorted pupils (background)

* * *

Melanie had announced that Dustin was going to take care of Freddie for the night. 'He's a great fan of _iCarly_... many here are...'

Dustin blushed when he shook Carly's hand.

Melanie also explained that Dustin had been one of her boyfriends, long ago. [2:4]

Dustin shuddered.

'Melanie and her loser boys...' remarked Sam in a sarcastic manner.

Spencer sighed. 'I have to sleep on Kazu's couch.'

Sam bellowed, 'beware the sushi monster!'

Spencer trembled.

Carly typed a long number. 'Hi Gibby, it's me, Carly, from Malibu.'

Gibby squealed. 'hi Carly?'

Carly told Gibby about the upcoming surgery. 'What is Frweddie's mom doing?'

Gibby boasted, 'I've asked some Chuck Chambers to help me, and he has locked Mrs. Benson into the basement.'

Spencer cheered and bounced around. 'Yeah!' He remembered having been locked away the same way. [2:5]

Carly grunted, 'was that really a wise idea?' She shrugged.

But the only important thing was Freddie getting rid of his chip.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Laser Surgery**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning, after breakfast

******Place**:

* * *

_148 Maxwell Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Shelby Marx (later)

* * *

Quinn yawned when she appeared in Freddie's current residence in order to examone his head again, checking weather he was ready for the surgery.

Her night had been restless.

Last night, Quinn had tried to get Nevel to talk Malika into lifting the curse.

But her half-brother remained stubborn.

Quinn knew very well that the microchip in Freddie's head was not a very likely reason for his blindness. But she knew that Freddie did not believe in Malika's magics.

The latter was hard to accept for Quinn, too.

She was a science girl, not a witch.

But a few events that had occured two years ago had made Quinn doubt that science was all that there was.

Precisely, Quinn and her friends had encountered a ghost named Charles Galloway[3:1]

Quinn's idea was the following:

Malika lifeted the curse.

Then Freddie could see again, but he could relate it to the effect of the surgery.

Freddie's way of seeing things was thus in no need of getting challenged.

Oops, that was maybe not the most appropriate way to put it.

But Nevel was not ready to budge.

On the other hand, there was not much time to lose.

While not being the cause of Fredward's current blindness, the microchip was a danger for his brain functions on the long run. It could easily influence his capacity of seeing, but also hearing, smelling, thinking, you name it. It was more than just a ticking time bomb. It had only been activated once, yet each and every other activation was a step towards severe and irreversible cerevral dysfunctions.

Quinn was determined to track down the ruthless charlatan who had implanted the chip into Freddie's brain. _His mother deserved some thorough punishment, too. No decent mother would have done that to her son._

Freddie tried to remain brave.

Sam remarked, 'anesthesis will not be applied, right?' She cackled with glee.

Carly poked Sam hard.

Quinn shook her head. 'Oh, there will be anesthesis.'

Sam pouted with disaapointment. 'Will the needle measure at least several foot?'

Dustin was preparing a few things for Quinn.

'No way,' replied Quinn, 'old-fashioned anesthesis is better than a syringe.'

Sam cackled with glee. She had often seen Quinn using a wooden mallet in order to cause her mom to pass out.

Quinn asked Dustin for providing the anesthesis for Freddie.

'It won't hurt too much,' promised Dustin.

Carly's eyes were filled with fear.

Dustin yelled, 'Shelby!' He opened the door.

Shelby Marx[3:2] walked in.

Dustin smiled.

Carly was glad to see Shelby again.

Shelby shook hands with the kids before donning her boxing mittens.

'Good old puncking anesthesies,' concluded Sam, cackling with excessive glee. 'Punch his lights out!'

Freddie shivered.

Carly poked Sam again for her rude words.

Shelby tightened the huge leathern mittens. She told Dustin to help her with some lose strap. 'OK, let the fun begin!'

'Shelby! Shelby! Shelby,' cheered Sam.

Melanie glared oddly at her sister.

Shelby slowly approached shivering Freddie. 'OK!'

Freddie muttered his last prayers.

Shelby grebbed Freddie with her leathern gloves. Then she pulled him closer, and she rubbed her lips against Freddie's.

Sam was flabbergasted. _What was that?_

Dustin grinned with glee.

Carly figured that Dustin and Shelby had planned that action.

Feeling Shelby's lips on his delicate mouth was too much of an unanticipated excitement for poor Freddie.

A hormonal rush forced Freddie's systems into an emergency shutdown.

Freddie passed out in no time.

Shelby placed him tenderly back on his bed. She grinned. 'Fifty bucks!'

Dustin grabbed his wallet and fumbled a bit. 'Here you are!'

Shelby smiled when she counted the money. 'It's nice to make deals with you.'

Dustin grinned.

Carly wondered what had been going on.

Dustin explained, 'I've seen him getting turned down by Shelby after your fight, and I pitied him. So I've paid a few bucks in order to...'

Carly nodded solemnly. She pitied Freddie as well. _But he was such a dweeb. However, it would take more than a few bucks in order to get carly to kiss Freddie._

Sam started a laser machine that had been wired appropriately by Dustin and Melanie.

A few minutes later, the chip was removed from Freddie's head.

Quinn sweated when she looked at the machines. 'That was close. He should wake up in 5...4...3...2'

Freddie regained consciousness. 'Where am I? Carly, your dress is so... ugly!'

Carly pouted.

Sam grunted, 'she still wears the same clothes as before.'

Dustin concluded, 'but Freddie could not see her back then... now he can.'

Carly smiled. 'Really?'

Freddie clenched his fists. 'I knew it! It was not Malika's curse, it was the chip that had blinded me!'

Sam was disappointed when she circumspected the microchip. 'No nacho? No chocolate chip?' She almost threw up, as she had been looking forward to eating the delicious thing.

Quinn was flabbergasted. _It was impossible. Malika must have lifted the curse during the anesthesis!_

Freddie stood up. 'Aw Shelby, are you already appointed for lunch? We could take some food to the beach or the park, just the two of us...'

Shelby grunted, 'forget it, dweeb!'

Freddie was disappointed. _girls..._ Then he saw Melanie and Sam. 'Hey! I'm seeing twice...'

Quinn shook her head. 'You just see twins.'

Freddie gasped. 'Melanie? You're real?'

Sam and Melanie giggled.

Carly smiled. 'Of course they are...'

Freddie noticed them wearing different clothes. 'Oh no, I have been such a fool.'

Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

Turned down by Shelby, Freddie asked Melanie for a date.

Melanie grunted, 'what do you think? I have my pride, too!'

Freddie screamed in agony. He was mad at all girls, and, most of all, at his mother. 'I never want to see mom again.'

Carly was flabbergasted. 'Haven't you learnt to be more careful with your wishes?'

Freddie choked.

Carly understood that Freddie wanted to get away from his evil mother.

Freddie asked Dustin to hide him here at _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Dustin smiled. 'It would be a big honour!'

Carly sighed. _Marissa was locked away. But Gibby and Chuck could not keep her there forever. The chip was now of Freddie's head, but she had probably used the logging function, given how paranoid she was._ 'Won't your mom know where we are?'

Quinn scratched her head. 'I need to analyse the video chip. Then I may feed it with fake data, diverting Marissa Benson.' She also expressed her wish to track down the charlatan who had implanted the chip into Freddie's brain.

Freddie grinned. _Mom was going to pay for everything!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Hide And Run**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

Nevel's room

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Magic Malika

* * *

Nevel was disappointed. 'So, you really restiored Freddie's sight?'

Malika nodded solemnly.

Nevel pouted. 'Without any requests?'

Malika confirmed Nevel's assumption.

Nevel stomped his feet.

'I Know what you wanted them to do in turn, sweetie,' replied Malika.

Nevel sighed. 'What?'

Malika continued, 'you want Carly to sign over iCarly DOT com to you.'

Nevel moaned, 'you're right, sweetheart.' He sobbed, 'but now it's all gone.'

Malika shook her head, 'No way!'

Nevel glared quizzically.

Malika explained, 'Freddie hates his mother and is going to run and hide. Running _iCarly_ can reveal his location, as much as the chip in his skull did.'

Nevel listened carefully and gasped.

Malika continued, 'OK, see, Freddie is totally dumb, but when it comes down to technology, he will understand the risk, and give up on _iCarly_. The show will be impossible without a tech producer like Fredward.'

Nevel nodded solemnly. 'You're such an incredible genius, my sweetheart!'

Malika beamed proudly. 'So, Carly will hate her own show and want to get rid of the web site. Who do you think will appear as a white knight and take the burden off her tormented back?'

Nevel jumped and bounced around. 'Carly will rue the day! She rues it! Until dystopia will she rue it...'

Malika nodded.

Nevel sat down. 'But ... Carly might find a new tech producer...'

Malika sighed. 'Probably, but _iCarly_ with a different producer would be like a completely different show. Carly won't enjoy it. You might not get her domain, but it would still be a big victory.'

Nevel agreed with his girlfriend.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, evening hours

******Place**:

* * *

in front of _8D Bushwell Plaza_

******People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Spencer, Carly and Sam had just returned to Seattle. They were bound for the Shay loft.

Freddie had been left behind at the _Pacific Coast Academy_, because he did not want to see his perverse mother again.

Carly spotted a note attaxched to Freddie's door.

Sam gasped.

Spencer read the note. 'Freddie's mom has just left for Canada in order to look for Freddie!'

'Canda,' wondered Sam, 'is she gaga? Even I know that Canada is about the opposite direction from California.'

Carly patted Sam's shoulders. 'Cool, you must have been awake in geography classes for like ten minutes.'

Sam looked aghast.

Carly smiled. 'That's good! Quinn must have manipulated the GPS data, misguiding Marissa into thinking that he's gone into a completely different direction!'

Sam beamed.

Spencer sighed with relief. '_Bushwell Plaza_ is going to be a much better place.'

Carly nodded solemnly. 'OK, I suggest us to go to _Groovy Smoothie_ in order to celebrate our new freedom.'

Sam grinned.

Spencer just walked into his own apartment in order to dispose with their luggage. 'T-BO, here we come!'

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_148 Maxwell Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Robert Carmichael, Fredward Benson, Quinn Pensky, Melanie Puckett (later)

* * *

Dustin and Robbie were playing sudoku duel with their game girls.

Freddie wondered what Quinn was doing. He knew that she was busy with that dern chip. He had been feeling a lot better since the thing was gone.

His occasional headache was gone.

Quinn grinned. 'OK, this is a map of Canada...'

Freddie nodded solemnly. 'Canada is big...'

Quinn agreed. 'It will take Marissa a few weeks in order to follow the virtual trace I'm about laying. Do you see the dotted line?'

Freddie smiled. 'Yeah, from Vancouver over Winnipeg, Toronto, Montreal...'

Quinn nodded. 'Exactly! It will end where the cross is...'

Freddie shrugged. 'Is that any special place?'

Quinn chuckled. 'That's where Melanie's cousin Prodigy[4:1] lives. It will make Marissa go completely insane... more than she must have always been. Otherwise she would not have implanted that chip into your head.'

Freddie nodded solemnly. 'You're such a genius!'

Dustin and Robbie nodded solemnly.

Quinn beamed proudly. 'Do you believe me that Prodigy looks like Sam and Melanie?'

Freddie nodded. 'Of course. There must be more of that from where it came from.'

Quinn explained, 'her name is Prodigy because she's a gifted video gambler.'

Dustin and Robbie remarked simultaneously, 'will she challenge us for an online duel?'

Quinn smiled. 'You better don't bet everything against her. She will strip you like a dead cow.'

Robbie whistled innocently. 'I don't mind getting stripped by a girl looking as dead hot as Melanie.'

Quinn chuckled.

Freddie's eyes bugged out.

Quinn looked at her wrist watch, 'Oh dern, it's time for mwe to go. No gierls in boys' dormitory blocks past eight ...'

Freddie sighed.

Quinn remarked. 'Wait, one thing... I've figured that this sort of chip has only been used for GPS back then in South America. Spencer was thus probably right when he mentioned Venezuela.'

Freddie sighed.

Quinn promised that she was going to do further research during the following days. Then she walked out.

The boys waved at her.

Freddie watched the wall. 'Quinn,' yelled he at the top of his lungs, 'your backpack!'

A second later, Quinn returned. 'Oh, thanks... I would have forgotten it. How come you noticed it when I had already left the room?'

Freddie stammered, 'I sort of saw your shadow beyond the wall... ' He did not understand what had been going on.

Quinn, Dustin, and Robbie gasped.

Quinn concluded. 'hey, that means that you may somehow look through things. The removal of the chip must have had some effect on his vision.'

Freddie coughed.

'Cool,' replied Dustin, smiling brightly.

Now Quinn was gone for real.

Freddie swooned. 'Too bad I only see shadows. I'd love to wait beyond the walls of the girls' dorms and...'

Robbie giggled.

Dustin shook his head. 'She should have removed your hypophysis instead...'

Unfortunately, Freddie could not stay at _Pacific Coast Academy_ forever, at least not in the dorms. And he could not continue to produce _iCarly_ without betraying his location.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Infravision**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

a closet in the basement of _148 Maxwell Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Dustin Brooks, Melanie Puckett, Shelby Marx

* * *

Dustin had guided Freddie to a basement. 'It had been used by custodian Banvil[5:1] for several years, but his successor Seamas Finnegan[5:2] forgot about it. Only rarely is it used.'

Freddie trembled. 'It's dark...'

Melanie and Shelbie giggled. 'Boys are incredible cowards...'

Freddie protested, 'I'm not!' Suddenly, his head shook. 'Hey, I can see you better now, but in a strange way, like... that must be... infravision!'

Dustin was not excessively surprised. 'Apparently you mat see now everything as well as if using Quinn's quinnoculator... I don't understand what infravision is, though...'

Freddie nodded. 'Well, you see the light rays at a certain frequency slightly below normal human visibility range. Objects emit them in wave lengths depending on their temperature.'

Dustin tried to sum it up, 'so you see how warm something is?'

Freddie nodded.

Melanie concluded, 'after all, Quinn's presence beyond the walls caused it to warm up slightly, and what you saw was actually that warmth?'

Freddie agreed. 'It must have been like this.'

Shelby was still not sure. 'Is it a bad thing?'

Freddie shrugged. 'Maybe, but it may also be useful. See, there are machines that register those rays and turn them visible. You use that for detecting weaknesses of theinsulation of a building etc.'

Shelby grinned. 'That sounds cool, you see many things unseen!'

Dustin wasn't that sure. 'I think it may be confusing.'

Freddie nodded. 'It's probably both of them... Please inform Quinn. I think she's able to adjust my brain as she does to her quinnocular...'

Dustin nodded. 'You couldn't look for anyone better to rely on... Oops!'

Freddie chuckled.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, Marissa Benson (phone)

* * *

Sam and Carly were worried about Freddie.

_Ridgeway_ was most likely going to suspend him.

Spencer shrugged. 'Quinn Pensky could teach him everything he needs to know in order to pass an assessment for a technical school that he wants to visit.'

Carly shrugged. 'I don't really trust Quinn, she's a spaz.'

'But a genius,' replied Sam.

Spencer concluded, 'only a spaz can be a true genius...'

Carly and Sam gasped.

Carly remarked, 'exactly like Nevel!'

Sam almost threw up. 'Do you have to mention him?'

Carly wasn't exactly proud of having done so.

Sam sighed.

Spencer's phone rang.

He picked it up. 'Spencer Shay... oh, Marissa!'

Carly gasped. 'Freddie's mom?'

Spencer nodded.

Mrs. Benson announced. 'How could I lock myself into that basement cell... now Freddie escaped to Canada. You haven't heard of him since I have left for the meeting, have you?'

Carly walked up to the phone, 'Sorry, Mrs. Benson, but no. He said that he was emigrating to Canada where there was no overprotective mother. We didn't believe him being serious. But then he was gone...'

Mrs. Benson sighed deeply. 'OK, thanks. I have to go to Winnipeg...'

The call broke down.

Sam and Carly high-fived and giggled.

Sam smiled. 'Mrs. Benson will be down for yet another month, I hope.'

Spencer smiled diabolically. 'I would never go and look for Carly in Canada.'

Carly pouted. 'What?'

Spencer moaned, 'Canda is like another star for me, or even worse. I know every planet of _Galaxy Wars_, but I always failed in base facts about Canada.'

Sam chuckled mercilessly.

Carly sighed. 'Poor Spencer!'

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, evening hours

******Place**:

* * *

Freddie's cell

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Simon Nelson Cooke, Fredward Benson, Dustin Brooks (later)

* * *

Freddie was waiting in his basement cell until dusk.

Then Quinn entered the cell, following by some Afro-American teenager in the likeness of an android.

Freddie greeted Quinn

The geek girl introduced the robot-like boy. 'This is my assistant Simon Nelson Cooke from La Mesa.'

Freddie shook Simon Nelson's hand.

'Call me _Cookie_', suggested the cycborg. 'I'm sort of a cyborg. I've started my life as a complete human, but I've substituted myself more and more with electronic gadgets. My goal is going completely androidal.'

Freddie was truly impressed.

Cookie remarked that Quinn had helped him a lot during the last year. 'She's an excellet electronic engineer...'

'Aw Cookie...' replied Quinn, smiling brightly. 'Anyways, Freddie, I can't think of anyone else better suited to help adjusting your freshly acquired visual powers.'

Cookie grinned.

Freddie smiled. 'That's great... See, I need to be able to control my powers better. Otherwise...'

Quinn understood Freddie's worries. 'OK, let's start with a few experiments.' She opened her backpack, taking some instruments from them. 'I may change the temperature of this surface using the ruler down there. This way, your perception of the suface will change.'

Freddie nodded. 'I guess so.'

They started performing several experiments.

Quinn looked content. 'OK, I think where this is going to. Now you just need a lot of practice.'

Freddie sighed.

Dustin was not able to hide Freddie in the sticky basement cell forever.

Sooner or later, Freddie was going to be forced to leave the campus.

Quinn sighed. 'I hope you to learn to control your vision while still being here at _Pacific Coast Academy_.'

Freddie nodded solemnly. 'I'm hungry!'

Quinn looked at her wrist watch. 'Well, Dustin is going to fetch you some sushi from the Japanese bar, in excatly 5...4...3...2'

Freddie saw Dustin's outline beyond a steel door. 'Yeah!'

Dustin bounded in. 'California rolls...'

Freddie beamed brightly. 'Thanks a lot! I love sushi.'

Quinn grinned.

Dustin sighed. 'Robbie needs another quinnocular for his neighbour girl.'

Quinn shrugged. 'OK, 20 bucks...'

Dustin nodded. 'I'll tell him. He thinks that Carly looks a lot like his neighbours' girl Megan, by the way.'

Freddie chuckled. 'Strange... and what does she need the thing for?'

Dustin answered, 'for spying after her brother Drake and her step-brother Josh.'

Freddie shrugged. 'Hey, I may replace a quinnocular, right?'

The prospects of working for a girl in Carly's likeness were excessively tempting.

Quinn nodded. 'Sure, you could hide in Robbie's treehouse.'

Dustin grinned.

Depending on Megan's permission, Freddie had found a better place to hide.

At the same time, Quinn was intensifying her research for the origins of the GPS chip.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Megan Parker**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Saturday after

******Place**:

* * *

a treehouse in San Diego Belleview

******People**:

* * *

Robert Carmichael, Fredward Benson, Megan Parker (later), Mrs. Carmichael (voice)

* * *

Robbie had snuck Freddie into the back room of his mother's car, declaring it as a fragile project for his biology classes.

They had finally made it into Robbie's oaken treehouse.

The wooden planks were totally solid.

The house betrayed the activity of some great carpenter.

Freddie complained about his aching back. 'But a ride in Spencer's car is much worse... you don't know how he drives.'

Robbie shrugged. 'Megan should appear any minute.'

Freddie was already quite nervous.

And there was — probably — the minute Robbie had been talking about.

There were noises making their way up the ladder.

Something was knocking at the door.

Robbie sighed. 'The password!'

'Boobs stink,' replied a voice.

Robbie nodded. 'OK,' said he while opening the door.

Megan, a girl looking a lot like Carly, crawled in. 'Hi Robbie! Hi... ' _Oh no, that was..._ 'Toplin[6:1],' thundered Megan, 'what are you doing here?'

'Freddie,' corrected Robbie. 'you must confuse him!'

Megan looked pzzled.

Freddie was coinsternated. 'Who is Toplin?'

Robbie explained, 'Toplin Wheeler is a neighbourhood boy who had once hit on Megan. But he isn't good enough for her.'

Megan shrugged. 'OK, Freddie, hi. So... this my new spy?'

Robbie nodded solemnly. 'He can see things beyond walls... because he has got infernofission.'

'Infravision,' corrected Megan. 'that's what is required for seeing things at night, based on their warmth.'

Robbie sobbed. 'Sorry!'

Megan shook her head. 'Ignorant...'

Robbie's mother shouted for her sone.

Robbie sighed. 'Lunch is ready...'

Megan shrugged. 'OK, see you later!'

Robbie nodded while climbing out from the treehouse.

Megan locked the door carefully. 'OK, Freddie, your task is to spy on the boobs.'

Freddie looked quizzically. 'Sorry, not to appear deliberately dumb, but... what are _boobs_?'

Megan chuckled noisily. 'OK,' explained Megan, 'I've coined the expression _boob_ in order to denote _worthless boys, in particular my elder brother Drake and our step-brother Josh_.'

Freddie coughed. 'OK, but... wait, did you just say Drake? As in Drake Parker? The famous rock idol?' He beamed brightly.

Megan nodded with despair. 'Do you have to mention that?'

Freddie looked dismayed.

Megan sighed. 'You know how much it sucks being known as _someone's little sister_? I'm proud of him and his music, but it's annoying to have to listen to it when you need some silence.'

Freddie nodded. 'Too bad you won't talke Drake into giving a concert for my friends in Seattle. Our school parties are always lame. We could need some backup.'

Megan scratched her head. 'Do you really want to? OK, if it gets me rid off Drake for some time...'

Freddie shook his head. 'I don't have any brothers and sisters, so I don't know what it means...'

Megan shrugged helplessly with her shoulders. 'Good for you...'

Freddie continued, 'Wait, maybe I just don't know. If Toplin...'

Megan felt some mental pain, but she recovered fast. 'Oh, you think yu could be related? Interesting thought!'

Freddie sighed.

Megan pondered. 'We should investigate. Maybe you could fool his elder brother Thornton Wheeler a bit...'

Freddie grinned. 'That would be cool! Wait... Wheeler?'

Megan nodded. 'That's his surname.'

Freddie grunted, 'I do know someone named Wheeler, my dentist in Seattle...'[6:2]

Megan scratched her head. 'Cool!'

Freddie shook his head. 'What if he's my dead? He has been treating my teeth for fourteen years, and I've never suspected anything bad...'

Megan sobbed. 'Sorry... it might be an accident. Would it hurt you?'

Freddie nodded. 'Definitely! But it wouldn't surprise me. My perverse mom had once built a GPS chip into my head. That's why I don't want to see her again, ever!'

Megan nodded. 'I don't know why. But I don't want to see my dad again, either.'

'Do you know your dad?' wondered Freddie.

Megan shook her head. 'Can't remember.'

Freddie was seized by a strange thought. 'Carly and Megan could be related...'

Megan continued, 'I would, on the other hand, love to plant some microchip into Drake and Josh...' She cackled with excessive glee. 'Not in their head, though. Drake's head is too small for such a thing, and Josh's head is already heavy enough to weigh him down like a block of concrete.'

Freddie cackled.

Megan had got some strange thought. 'You should know, I love watching espionage movies... My favourite is _Jane Blonde, Agent 118_.'[6:3]

'Wow,' replied Freddie, 'who in this puny world would have guessed that?'

Megan giggled merrily. 'I've seen sometimes dentists placing microchips into the jaw bones of spies.'

Freddie shuddered. 'You mean... Dr. Wheeler may have... er... well' He stammered helplessly.

Megan sighed. 'I know, _Wheeler_ doesn't sound like someone from Latin America, but he may have been the middle tier.'

Freddie gasped. 'I fear you are into something...'

Megan grinned. 'I'm always... since I've learnt not to trust the boobs.'

Freddie nodded. 'You should inform Quinn.'

Megan had another suggestion. 'Well, that would be something but maybe your other friends in Seattle, such as ... what was the name of your girlfriend that looks like me?'

Freddie sobbed. 'Carly? Too bad she isn't really exactly my girlfriend.' He moaned and panted. 'But you're right. They will sure help me.'

Megan smiled. 'Time for my dinner. Do you want something?'

Freddie nodded. 'I'm as hungry as a Puckett.'

'A _puckett_,' wondered Megan, 'what's that?'

Freddie grinned. 'that's a proverbial term used in Seattle for _a person that is permanently hungry and is rude to everyone who is in her way to the next fridge_.'

Megan shrugged. 'I'll get you some leftovers. Do you want them mouthfed?'

Freddie beamed.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dr. Wheeler**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a week later, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

Robert Carmichael's treehouse

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Megan Parker

* * *

Megan had snuck into the treehouse, greeting Freddie.

Freddie yawned heartily. 'Hi Megs!'

Megan rendered some bagels and cocoa unto Freddie. 'OK... there we are.'

Freddie beamed. He had been spying Drake and Josh all night long. 'This is my report, inn three copies.' He showed a few printed pages to Megan. Now he stuffed the bagels down his throat, just as Sam used to do.

Megan started reading. '11.30 p.m Josh falls asleep. Drake dons his pyjamas... very good!'

Secret agent Fredward Benson beamed proudly.

Megan remarked, 'Next week, Drake and Josh will be on tour.'

Freddie sighed. 'I have to move out?'

Megan chuckled. 'Don't you miss Seattle?'

Freddie nodded sadly.

Megan reported, 'according to Quinndelyn Pensky, your mother is still stuck in Canada. She's now passing Ontario. She will be busy for a few weeks more.'

Freddie smiled brightly.

Megan continued, 'and I know whom you miss most.'

Freddie coughed. 'You don't... so, who would that be?'

Megan replied, 'Samantha Puckett!'

Freddie was consternnated. He gasped and panted. 'Samantha Pukebuckett? You must be joking. I would never miss her.'

Megan shook her head. 'Aw Freddie, you boys can be so terse.'

'What do you mean,' wondered Freddie, 'I would never miss Sam. I haven't even mentioned her, you shouldn't know Samantha Puke!'

Megan chuckled. 'You've coined the term _puckett_ for someone that turns aggressive when hungry.'

Freddie sighed.

Megan continued, 'well, I've already known Melanie Puckett from Robbie's reports. That's not far from knowing Sam, you know.'

Freddie panted.

Megan explained, 'OK, you've beenphysically blind for a few days, but you've been blind on somme other spot for several years. Otherwise you know that you miss Sam now more than you must have missed daylight during those few days. I've observed you for two weeks, and it turned more and more obvious, day after day.'

Freddie was consternated. But he did not dare to contradict. _Megan must have been a mind-reading witch. And she could read in his mind what he didn't dare to think actively, let alone admit._ He sighed. 'Sorry that we can't be together...'

Megan grinned. 'Don't worry about me. I've already got a boyfriend. His name is Tyler. People don't believe that this may go well, down to the fact of us being three years apart. But they are stupid fools. I love Tyler for what he is, and not for his size and age.' She tried to teach Freddie to stand up for his feelings for Sam, regardless of any stupid objections by other kids, let alone his mom.

Freddie sighed. 'OK, good luck!'

Megan smiled.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two days later, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky's car, starting in a backstreet of San Diego

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Fredward Benson, Megan Parker (outside the car)

* * *

Freddie was rigged and ready to return to San Diego.

Quinn was already waiting in her car.

Freddie fastened himself to the back seat.

Megan took care of Freddie's belongings. 'Take good care!' She kissed Freddie on the top of his head.

'See you,' replied Freddie.

Quinn waved at Megan. 'OK, we've got to go...'

Megan waved back.

Quinn started the car. 'OK, Freddie, I've analysed your blood, and that of Toplin Wheeler...'

The car started to make its way from San Diego Belleview to the next highway leading along the Californian coast to Orgeon and Washington.

Freddie was excited. He had met Toplin once. _The similarity was totally striking._

Quinn panted. 'You can't be monocygotic, but probably related to some degree.'

Freddie's heart stood still.

Quinn had figured even more. 'I've also researched that dentist, Dr. Wheeler. He is the brother of Toplin's and Thornton's dad.'

Freddie tried to make sense of it. 'You want to say... Dr. Wheeler might be my dad, making Toplin and me cousins?'

Quinn nodded solemnly. 'I know that's hard for you to bear. I've brewed some drink for you, making you calm down. It's the green liquid in the brown test tube, with a yellow cover on top and a red label.'

Freddie sighed. 'OK... there it is...' He really needed it.

The liquid tasted terrible, and it bubbled aggressively.

Nevertheless, Freddie downed it in one shot. Then he felt a little bit more relaxed. 'Thanks!'

It looked like this:

Dr. Wheeler was Freddie's dad. He had ordered some GPS microchip from a colleague from Venezuela and implanted the same into Freddie's skull when he was still a baby.

Alas, there was no proof for what Dr. Wheeler had done.

They needed to get him to fess up.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, late afternoon

******Place**:

* * *

_Groovy Smoothie_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Fredward Benson, T-Bo, Samantha Puckett (later), Carly Shay (later), various random visitors (background)

* * *

Arriving in Seattle, Freddie and Sam were dead tired. They ordered some berry smoothie.

Waiter T-Bo tried to sell them some spaghetti.

Quinn was annoyed. 'Shut up! Oh, and strawberries are not berries, they are accessory fruits, which implies that they aren't even fruits proper. Likewise, raspberries, boysenberries, and blackberries are compound fruits. Please be more careful when you sell berry smoothies, and refrain from botanic mistakes, or I have to call the federal office for fruits and vegetables.'

T-Bo trembled with fear. 'Not the office for fruits!' He thitherfrom refrained from making any stupid suggestions.

Alas, Quinn had made up said office.

Freddie took his cellular phone in order to call Carly and Sam. He had already done so during the trip. He needed to make sure that the way up the Plaza was clean.

Finally, Carly and Sam arrived.

Freddie hugged Carly. 'I've missed you.'

Carly smiled back.

Sam scoffed.

Quinn poked Freddie. 'Come on,tell her!'

Freddie was still reluctant.

Quinn glared sternly at Freddie.

Looking at Sam, Freddie could not stand any longer. He fell into her arms and started weeping. 'I've missed you so much!'

'Wow,' remarked Carly, 'who would have thought that?'

Quinn shrugged.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Finale**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

Dr. Wheeler's

******People**:

* * *

Dr. Wheeler, Quinn Pensky, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, some staff (background)

* * *

It was time for Sam's next visit to the dentist. She needed Freddie's support in order to make it to the dentist's workshop.

That dentist happened to be Dr. Wheeler.

Quinn and Freddie stood still in the door frame. But they disappeared now.

Dr. Wheeler fumbled with his teeth in Sam's mouth.

She bit Dr. Wheeler with grim determination. 'Oops! But you told me to show teeth!'

Dr. Wheeler ran away with utter terror.

Sam shrugged. 'Mom is the best!'

The members of Wheeler's staff followed the doc.

Freddie and Quinn slipped in.

Quinn smiled. 'Thanks Sam, there's indeed some of hi blood on your fangs... enough for a DNA check... or so I hope!'

Freddie extracted the blood from Sam's mouth with care.

Quinn grinned with glee when she analysed the blood with her portable DNA checker. 'OK, that's it...'

Freddie was totally excited.

Quinn nodded. 'That hammers home the last nail into the coffin.'

Sam did not understand and wondered, 'do I need to fetch my sledge-hammer?'

Quinn chuckled. 'Not necessarily... let me say, it is now obvious that Fredward Benson is the son of Dr. Wheeler and Marissa Benson.'

Freddie and Benson stared with awe. They had already guessed that.

Finally, the dentist returned.

'Dad,' boomed Fredward.

Dr. Wheeler was consternated. He coughed and choked. 'How do you dare to...'

Quinn showed Dr. Wheeler the results of her tests.

Dr. Wheeler went as pale as a snowman.

Sam threatened the dentist, 'and now admit that you've installed a nicrochip in Fredward's brain!'

'What?' Dr. Wheeler tried to escape, but he was trapped by Samantha.

Quinn told the technical details of the microchip. 'You've imported it from Venezuela or Equador...'

Dr. Wheeler shook his head. 'I've just installed it. Dr. Trestin[8:1] got me the chip.'

Trestin was a filthy quack who had already sold catastrophic medications to Spencer.

Sam shrugged. 'OK... let's squeeze the living hell out of Dresdin...'

Freddie, Sam, and Quinn disappeared.

Dr. Wheeler tried to alert Dr. Trestin...

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a few hours later

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Quinn Pensky, Magic Malika (later)

* * *

Arriving at home, the kids could only realise that Dr. Trestin was already up and away.

That vile beast named Dr. Wheeler had warned him in time.

Freddie wanted to use _iCarly_ in order to go and look for Trestin.

But Carly held him back. 'Your mom would get to know that you're here.'

Freddie groaned.

Sam admitted, 'For that avail, we've sold _iCarly_ to Nevel Papperman.'

Freddie looked aghast. 'You did what?'

Suddenly, Magic Malika appeared in a puff of smoke. 'Hi!'

Freddie, Sam, and Carly glared aghast.

Malika explained, 'Nevel allows you to use _iCarly_ for that purpose.'

Freddie shrugged. 'OK, I've come to see many things I didn't see before.'

Quinn smiled. 'Nevel is not as heartless as you think.'

Carly sighed with relief.

Spencer remarked that Marissa Benson had recently been expelled from Canada.

She had bothered his cousin Quincy[8:2], Shelby's cousin Tammi[8:3], and Sam's cousin Prodigy[8:4], whom she has mistaken for their respective relatives, and got reported to the Canadian Police.

Freddie was flabbergasted._Was his mother on her way back home?_

Quinn offered to take over for Freddie as a tech producer, as she had invented most of Freddie's equipment, anyways.

Freddie agreed on that solution.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

the attic of the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks (web chat), Tori Vega (video), True Jackson (Video), Katie Knight (video), Megan Parker (video)

* * *

Quinn counted down, 'online in 5...4...3...2...1'

Carly and Sam announced the schedule. They explained the situation, looking for any hints about Dr. Trestin.

There was a chat request in the queue.

Quinn pushed the buttons.

Dustin Brooks appeared on screen. 'Hi Carly!' He blushed to death.

Sam wondered about Dustin's blush.

Quinn explained, 'He's totally swooning over Carly... sorry, but I had to say that.'

Carly smiled. 'Wow, that's so sweet. Not like those shameless boys...' She hiunted at Freddie and Grifin. 'Is there any way for him to visit us?'

Quinn nodded solemnly.

But Dustin had siomething very important to say, 'My filthy uncle Glazer[8:5] is another quack. I've only come to see that recently... I was blind on that eye...'

Carly pitied Dustin.

Dustin explained, 'Dr. Glazer has been working together with one Trestin who had been in Venezuela for several years.'

Glazer looking a lot like Dustin's dad made it easy for Quinn to yield a phantom sketch of the deceptional medic.

Carly invited Dustin once more to Seattle.

The emergency show was now almost over.

But the large mass of feedback forced Quinn, Sam, and Carly to deal with them prematurely.

They did not go completely offline but offered silent updates on their site.

Tori Vega, another cousin of Shelby, complained via video, 'my sister Trina has recently bought some drops from Dr. Glazer. The drops promised to improve her voice. Her tongue is now a balloon.[8:6]'

True Jackson had left another video message. 'Hi, I'm True, and I work for a fashion label named _MadStyle_ in new York City. Dr. Trestin has poisoned several of our models with a beauty salve, such as Dakota North[8:7], Viviana Martinez[8:8], Maris Binghamn, Autumn Williams[8:9], Yurgin, Olaf, Mushna, Claus, Joszef, Buckminster[8:10], Logan Reese, ...' True swooned upon reading all the male models' names. 'Their skin is now bone dry... By the way, Freddie's mom is the new gorlfriend of our worst emplyee of the month, Coppleman. He's been in that position for 15 years...'

Sam chuckled. 'Copplema,' bellowed she at the top of her lungs.

Carly sighed with relief. _At least Marissa was under control._

Quinn coughed.

Logan Reese had been her dumb ex-boyfriend, completely unworthy of Quinn, as opposed to Cookie.

Katie Knight had left another message, denouncing Dr. Glazer who had recently tried to sell her brother Kendall and his friends the same drops as those mentioned above. But she had seen that coming and scared Glazer away.

Megan Parker left another message. She had known Glazer for several years. 'He was our family medic... but he's certainly a charlatan...'

Finally, it rang a bell in Sam.

'Glazer has ruined my mom with his forst surgery, many years ago, before she switched to Quinn,' explained Samantha Puckett.

* * *

Putting the bits and pieces together, the quacksalvers got located in no time.

Malika turned all of them bald-headed with another spell.

Dustin and his elder sister Zoey were soon going to move in with Spencer and Carly.

Having lost both of his parents, Freddie was now submitted Quinn's custody.

Freddie's ability of infravision wore slowly off.

But he loved using it when playing _hide and seek_ with Sam for the rest of his life.

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpeed Date_

**1:2**:

* * *

mentioned in _The iCarly Show_ : _iLook Alike_, here identified with Carmine from _Zoey 101_ : _Walkathon_

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGo To Japan_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMust Have Locker 239_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTake On Dingo_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_, identified with Scooter from _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**2:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGo To Japan_

**2:4**:

* * *

identifies Melanie with Trisha Kirby from _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iReunite With Missy_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Best Player_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey 101_

**5:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Alone At PCA_

**6:1**:

* * *

same actor's anonymous cameo in _Drake & Josh_ : _Battle Of Panthatar_ — listed in some credits as "Toplin" — rumours say that Dan Schneider had planned more scenes with that guest rôle, letting him interact with Megan, but he had decided to save this for a new show which became _iCarly_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iThink They Kissed_

**6:3**:

* * *

spoof off _James Bond_, an action movie which I don't own

**8:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**8:2**:

* * *

cf. _Best Player_

**8:3**:

* * *

cf. _Spectacular!_

**8:4**:

* * *

cf. _Best Player_

**8:5**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Sheep Thrills_ et al.

**8:6**:

* * *

cf. _Victorious_ : _Pilot_

**8:7**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Babysitting Dakota_

**8:8**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_ — surname chosen for same actress's rôle in _Zoey 101_.

**8:9**:

* * *

cf. _Just Jordan_, second season

**8:10**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Awards_ for all of them 


End file.
